Be my Paris Lover
by musicstar5
Summary: After season three ends, the 24 teens win a trip around the world, that is challenge free. But when the plane gets stranded in Paris, who knows what will happen... Pairings on my profile. Rated T for obvious reasons. Might go up to M.
1. After it ends

**A/N- New story Biznotches! Let's see… this chapter will be short-ish, but the others are guaranteed to be longer (:**

**This story will take place right after TDWT, and you can get the rest of the details on my profile, under the 'In the makings' part of my profile (: Also, you'll get details from my blog (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R.**

After Heather won Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro nearly got killed, and Ezekiel burnt the million, the twenty-four castmates of the series met up by a plane runway in Canada.

"Welcome former castmates!" Chris said.

"Why are we here?" Heather scoffed.

"Oh, you're just pissed off that your money got burnt," Gwen teased. Heather glared at her.

"Shut it weird Goth girl. You know, with that money, I wouldn't be here! I'd be vacationing in Panama City! I'd have extensions for my hair!" Heather snapped.

"Ex-competitors! Get in the plane!" Chris said. The ex-competitors went into the plane, followed by Chris and Chef.

Once everyone was in the plane, and in their seats, Chris and Chef went to take their seats in the front. The campers buckled theirselves in, and Chef put the plane in the air.

Owen was strapped to the wall in the economy class. He dragged along Noah, who really didn't want to be back there.

"Tell me when the plane stops," Owen told Noah, and closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds, he was fast asleep.

"Well, that was quick," Noah said quietly, and walked over to first class. As he was getting ready to sit down, Izzy jumped on his shoulders.

"Izzy!" Noah snapped, and attempted to get Izzy off of his shoulders.

"Hey Noah! Oh my gosh, I love this plane ride so far!" Izzy said.

"We've been in the air for less than five minutes," Noah retorted.

"So? At least everything's back to normal," Izzy said.

"Not exactly. Well, unless you count Alejandro having burn marks, Ezekiel having no hair, and Heather not yelling at anyone ever since the plane took off normal," Noah said. Izzy and Noah looked over at Heather, who was staring out of the window.

"Well… maybe you're right," Izzy replied.

Katie and Sadie were sitting next to each other on the plane, in first class. Across from them were Duncan and Gwen.

"Oh my gosh Katie! We're going to New York, Paris, Egypt, and Jamaica!" Sadie said with a squeal.

"Don't forget Australia, Japan, and Sweden!" Katie said. She also squealed. Duncan covered his ears.

"Let's not forget this place, and that place! OH, and that other place too!" Duncan said, and fake squealed.

"Oh, you're just jealous that you can't squeal like me and Sadie," Katie teased.

"Yeah, sure," Duncan replied sarcastically.

"See? Mister juvie is wrong again," Katie said. Duncan smirked.

"Well, that's coming from the girl who thinks matching outfits are cool," Duncan replied. Katie stuck out her tongue at him.

"Okay, we'll leave this one up to Gwen. Who's better? Me, or Duncan?" Katie asked. Gwen just laughed.

"I'd have to say… Katie. Sorry Duncan, I have to stick to the girls sometimes," Gwen said. Duncan put his arm around Gwen.

"Well, I bet you won't be saying that when we get alone time in Paris," Duncan said, and kissed her.

"Get a room," Katie teased. Sadie nodded in agreeance. Duncan and Gwen rolled their eyes jokingly at the two best friends, and kissed again.

On the opposite side of the two, Sierra and Cody sat together. Sierra tried to hold Cody's hand a million times already, but Cody moved his hand each time.

"So, it's nice to know your hair is slowly growing back," Cody said, bringing up the time Sierra blew up the plane.

"I know! I'm thinking about dying it blue," Sierra said.

"Why don't you just keep it purple?" Cody asked.

"Well, I thought I brought purple hair dye, but I ended up grabbing blue," Sierra admitted.

"What's your natural hair color?" Cody asked.

"Black. No, I'm going to dye my barely-there hair now. Stay cute Cody-kins," Sierra said, and walked to the bathroom. Cody leaned back in the seat, and closed his eyes.

Heather looked out of the window. No, she wasn't interested in the clouds, like Harold. She was in a deep thought.

Heather thought about the last episode of Total Drama World Tour. Even though she won, she felt as If she had lost. She wouldn't admit thought.

Heather had lost the money, nearly got killed by a boulder, and nearly killed Alejandro. Here was another thing Heather wouldn't admit to… she enjoyed the kiss Alejandro gave to her. Sure, everyone knew it. She just wouldn't confirm it.

"Hey, queeny, what's up with you?" Leshawna asked Heather. Heather looked over, as Leshawna took a seat next to her.

" I went through this with Gwen! I'm not going through it again!" Heather snapped.

"You never call Gwen by her real name. Something's wrong, and it's not what you said earlier," Leshawna said.

"So? Why do you care?" Heather snapped.

'Remember? I told you we were friends back in TDA," Leshawna said.

"And then you knocked my tooth out back in Germany," Heather replied.

"Look, friends can say what's on their mind to the other friend," Leshawna said.

"The keyword there is CAN," Heather said. Leshawna stood up.

"Look! I'm just trying to help! Be your own grouchy self if you want!" Leshawna snapped at Heather, and walked off.

"Fine! See if I care!" Heather snapped.

A few hours later, the plane was flying over Paris. The former competitors were asleep, and so was Chris. Chef was still flying the plane. Suddenly, the plane made a loud noise.

"That didn't sound good," Chef muttered. He woke up Chris.

"This better be good, or you will be fired," Chris muttered, as he stretched.

"The season is over! Remember?" Chef yelled.

"Who cares? You'll be fired from next season!" Chris said.

"You haven't planned a next season!" Chef snapped.

"Why did you wake me up?" Chris asked, changing the subject.

"I'm too mad to remember," Chef replied. The plane made the same noise again.

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"What I was going to tell you about," Chef replied.

"So, what are you saying?" Chris asked cautiously.

"I think when you took the plane to get it repaired, they didn't fix the engine," Chef said.

"So the plane is dying?" Chris asked.

"Yup," Chef replied.

"And where are we?" Chris asked.

"Over Paris," Chef replied. Chris paused, and then screamed.

"The plane is going to break down, over Paris? We're going to crash! I'll have to pay for all of that!" Chris said.

"Get over yourself, and tell the passengers that we're going to crash," Chef said. Chris grabbed the speakers, and blew an air horn in it. "What gives," "Hey's," and screams were heard.

"Attention passengers… we're going to crash!" Chris yelled. The former competitors screamed, as the plane started to fall. The plane finally fell. Thankfully, no one was in the area the plane landed in. No buildings were crushed either. The 26 people in the plane stepped out.

"I hate planes!" Owen said, once he got out of the plane. The 24 teenagers paused, and looked at where they crashed.

"Oh my gosh!" Beth said.

"We're in Paris!" Lindsay said. Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, and Beth all squealed.

"Shut up!" The majority of the campers plus Chris and Chef snapped.

**A/N- I promise, this'll be much longer laterr, and less crappier (: R&R!**

**Featured Music (music I was listening to while writing this) : Paris- Sierra, Cody, Noah, and Owen from TDWT, Fireflies- Owl City, Waking up in Vegas- Katy Perry.**

**~Musicstar5**


	2. Jah, the superfan

**A/N- I'm lame. Late update, sorry :/ But, not now :D Well… maybe a LITTLE later than I meant… Anywho, the begnning is the hardest. But the next chapter WILL be longer (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/A/WT, or Sharpies. I DO own Jah and the dude in the ketchup costume :D**

"Nice going Chef!" Chris snapped.

"Be lucky that it didn't land on a building! Then you'd have to pay!" Chef replied. Chris rolled his eyes, and faced the ex-campers.

"So, I guess this is your stop, until Chef fixes the plane!" Chris said, snarling the last part.

"Are you staying with Chef to fix the plane?" Owen asked.

"I have interns for that! I'm going to go back into the plane, and enjoy my luxury," Chris said.

"So, you're leaving us to roam around in Paris, alone?" Heather asked. Chris paused.

"Well, the majority of you are legal adults, so what's the problem with that?" Chris said.

"Sweet," Duncan said, and grabbed Gwen's hand.

"So, unless you want to help fix the plane, go have fun in Paris!" Chris said.

"Just one more time-"

"For Pete sakes, if you're SO worried about losing each other in Paris, go together!" Chris said. Everyone walked off.

After leaving the plane, the first thing the ex-competitors saw were the many people walking and driving. Everyone was surprised at how many people were here, except for Sierra and Gwen.

"Well, there's a lot more people than I expected, but it's still not that much of a surprise," Gwen said.

"Oh, maybe I could get Noah to make me a Cody-nator!" Sierra said.

"A what?" Noah asked.

"A Cody-nator! It could take a picture of Cody, and make everyone here a Cody clone! Everyone could have one! I'd get the original, of course. But Noah would have a Cody to himself!" Sierra said.

"For Pete's sake, I was unconscious at the alleged kiss! And it wasn't even on the lips!" Noah snapped.

"So? First off, NoCo fans are everywhere! I personally HATE NoCo, since Cody is mine. But, the fans love it!" Sierra said.

"Fans, shmans. No one cares," Noah said. Sierra gasped.

"You are SO glad this isn't on TV!" Sierra snapped.

"Oh, shut up, both of you," Eva said.

"Someone's in a crappy mood," Duncan said. Eva glared at him.

"I don't want to get in trouble today or however long we're stuck here, so don 't mess with me, and we're okay," Eva said. Duncan held up his hands.

"Jeez, take a-"

"The Eiffel Tower!" Harold said, interrupting the two. They looked up, and saw the top.

"Um, where exactly ARE we?" Leshawna asked.

"Paris! Remember?" Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, I think she meant the street name," Geoff said.

"Wait, we're on A street!" Lindsay said. Leshawna hit her head.

"Just ignore it. Let's just walk," Bridgette said.

"No way surfer girl. I am NOT walking in these shoes!" Heather snapped.

"Alright, we'll leave you here," Tyler said. Heather rolled her eyes, and joined the others.

The 24 Canadians walked all over a country so unusual to them. They walked into people, dogs, buildings, and even a person dressed up as a pack of ketchup. Duncan threw up his hands, and looked at the others.

"Okay! Us, going into a group together? It's POINTLESS! It's getting us nowhere!" Duncan snapped.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Bridgette asked.

"Split up. Gwen and I will go anywhere but here, and you guys can stay together," Duncan said.

"Seriously?" Leshawna asked. Duncan shrugged.

"Wait. Maybe Duncan has a plan. We can split up into six groups of four, and maybe we'll have more touring time," Geoff said.

"What are going to be the groups though?" DJ asked. Everyone paused.

"We should ask some random person!" Lindsay replied. Everyone looked at her.

"You know, Lindsay here might be onto something. Quick, someone wave down someone else!" Beth said. Lindsay stepped away from the group, and in front of a guy. He paused.

"You are that chick from that show!" He said, a think French accent in his voice.

"Yeah, and the other's are over there," Lindsay said. The guy looked over, and ran up to Owen.

"Dude! You're Owen!" The guy said.

"Yup, that's me!" Owen said.

"You're my favorite character on the show! Do you think I could get your autograph?" The guy asked. Noah stepped in between the two.

"After you do all of us a favor," Noah said.

"Sure, what?" The guy asked.

"Separate us into groups of four," Noah asked. The guy nodded.

"Okay, as long as I get his autograph. Owen, Noah, Izzy, and… Sadie behind me," The guy said. (A/N- I'm getting tired of calling the guy 'the guy.' His name is officially Jah.) The four went behind him.

"Duncan, Gwen, Katie, and Trent, next to them." The four went next to the first group. "Then, Lindsay, Tyler, Geoff, and Bridgette, followed by Alejandro, Ezekiel, Heather, and Eva," Jah said. The two groups walked behind him.

"Then, Harold, Leshawna, Sierra, and Cody, and Justin, Beth, DJ, and Courtney in the final group," Jah said. The six groups stood behind him, and Jah went up to Owen.

"NOW can I have your autograph?" Jah asked, and gave Owen a Sharpie. Owen signed the back of his shirt.

"J'ai l'autographe d'Owen!" Jah screamed as he left.

"What did he say?" Beth asked Courtney.

"I got Owen's autograph," Courtney replied. Everyone paused.

"So, I take it we're stuck with our groups until we leave Paris," Geoff said. Everyone shrugged.

"You have to admit, he put us in pretty good groups," Gwen said. Everyone but Courtney and Heather agreed. Courtney rolled her eyes, while Heather looked at the ground.

"So, where are we all going?" Sadie asked.

"I call the Eiffel Tower!" Lindsay said, and ran off. Tyler, Geoff, and Bridgette ran after her.

"Weird. I thought she'd go for the shopping first," Beth admitted.

"It's Lindsay. She's unpredictable, remember?" Eva said.

"So, where do you guys want to go?" Owen asked Izzy, Noah, and Sadie.

"Hmm… I'm hungry. How about we go to a buffet or something?" Sadie said. Owen smiled, and ran off, trying to find the closest buffet.

"Are you really hungry?" Noah asked Sadie.

"No, but Owen looked like he was. So, I let him get something to eat. Who knows what could happen if he didn't get something to eat," Sadie replied. Noah, Izzy, and Sadie went after Owen.

"So, Gwen and… the others, I'm heading over to the hotels," Duncan said.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Hello? I'm tried, plus have you seen the buffet at a hotel?" Duncan said, and walked off, followed by Gwen. Katie and Trent looked at each other, shrugged, and walked after them.

"I want to go into the louve. I'll actually learn something this time," Courtney said.

"But-" Justin was interrupted when Courtney put a hand over his mouth.

"You are all FOLLOWING!" Courtney snapped. The all followed, leaving only eight campers.

"So…" Harold said.

"I don't know about you, but this girl wants to shop," Leshawna said.

"Oh, me too! Maybe there's a love perfume!" Sierra said, and leaned on Cofy's shoulder. He gently pushed her off.

"Best friends, remember?" Cody reminded Sierra. Sierra sighed, and nodded. They followed Harold and Leshawna. Alejandro, Heather, Eva, and Ezekiel stood together.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Eva asked, feeling the tension between Alejandro and Heather.

"Why don't we just go back to the plane?" Heather said.

"And have Chris torture us? No way," Ezekiel said.

"Well, what do we do then?" Alejandro asked.

"Why don't we head up to the Eiffel Tower, where Lindsay's group is?" Ezekiel suggested.

"That sounds cool homeschool," Eva said. The two walked off, followed by Alejandro. Heather sighed, and followed the two.

**A/N- I posted it! Late, but it's posted! Sorry for the crappyness of this chapter.**

**The groups will be a key part of this story. I'll go two groups a chapter (:**

**OwensuperfanFTW! (:**

**Featured Music (songs I listened to while writing this): Dark Blue- Jack's Mannequin, Dear John- Taylor Swift, Justice and Mercy (Violent love version)- Flyleaf.**

**~Musicstar5**


End file.
